Forgotten Love
by savvykerri
Summary: Zelda lost her memory and is being held captive at Ghirahim's castle. But there's something familiar about a certain boy in green who shows up thinking she needs saving. Who can she believe when she cant remember anything? Rated MA for some scenes a few chapters in, some of them nice, some not so much. Contains Link x Zelda and Ghirahim X Zelda though not in a nice way. Enjoy ;)
1. Chapter 1

"Zelda!" She heard her name yelled. She knew he was angry. Fear welled up in her belly as she quickly walked into the sitting room. The exquisite house she was in was ornately decorated in shades of black, white, and red with more diamond shapes then she would like, but it somehow fit this place.

She walked in and looked upon the man who had called her name. His name was Ghirahim...or so he told her. His skin was pale, his eyes deep and dangerous, and his body tall and lean.

"Yes, sir?" She said innocently.

The man sat in his fancy chair, stirring his glass of tea she had made him.

"Come here," he said roughly. Zelda's feet hesitantly lead her in front of him where she kept her face towards the ground. She knew better then to look in his eyes without his permission when he was angry. It upset him.

"You know exactly how I like my tea, do you not?" He said lowly.

She nodded.

"Then why does this taste as if it has no sugar in it?"

She stood still, staring determinedly at the floor.

He gently lifted her chin to make her look at him.

"Answer me."

She gulped, "I'm sorry...I guess I got distracted and...f-forgot to put sugar in it..." Her eyes watered...she didn't want to upset him...how could she be so stupid?! She had to stop day dreaming!

"You had one simple job," he said quietly, "and you could not even handle it...why am I not suprised?" He let her chin drop back down.

"Master...if you would allow me to make you another-"

"No. I've lost my appetite for tea." He set his cup down on the table beside him and looked at her.

"What would you like? I'll make you anything..." She said quietly.

"You," he said simply. That same fear rose up in her as before, but tenfold.

"S-sir?"

"I want you in your room, naked, in five minuets. Understood?" He said.

Zelda found she could not make words, so instead she nodded.

"Good. Now get out of my sight."

Zelda rushed back up to her room, fighting back tears. She had let him down...the only person she had in the world...

She undressed and sat on her bed, awaiting the demon. A few short minuets later, he came in without knocking. Before he could say anything, she stood and walked over to him.

"I'm very sorry about earlier...if only you would allow me to make it up to you..."

He seemed to think a moment.

"Ok...show me how you can make it up to me." He said and strode over to the grand bed, pulling his sash and pants off.

Zelda knew this would be her chance to make it up to him. If she was good, he may forgive her and forget about the whole thing.

She walked over to the bed where he sat and kneeled in front of him.

A long few minuets later, Zelda stood while the demon lord cleaned himself off.

"Good girl. You are forgiven." He said and got up, got dressed, and left as quickly as he came.

She immediatly put clothing on. She hated being naked in front of him. It made her feel sick to her stomach. She sat on her bed and brought her knees up to her chest burying her face in her dress. She knew she had to be greatful to him, he had after all saved her. But why couldnt she push the disgusted feeling she got when she saw him away?

_**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry it was so short but I originally had a much longer, dirtier scene, but decided to delete it because it was a bit distasteful. Sometimes its best to leave things to the imagination! The coming chapters will be much longer trust me! Thanks for reading and let me know how I'm doing as you read the story!**_


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week later and Zelda rushed around the house trying to finish her chores. She was determined to get done early tonight, she wanted so badly to go out and see the garden before bed. She knew if she was good and did everything he asked she may be able to get a few minuets out there alone.

She scrubbed the dishes clean, washed all the tables and chairs off, swept and mopped the marble floors.

Finally, a little sweaty and flushed, she put her cleaning supplies away and walked into the sitting room to find Ghirahim in his normal spot reading a book.

She knocked on the door frame to announce her presence. He looked up from his book and motioned her in.

"Master...I was wondering...I've finished everything you asked me to do early...and well..." She took a deep breath in and out trying to calm her nerves.

"I really want to go out and see the garden," she said in one quick sentence.

He looked at her a moment.

"You've finished everything I asked you to do to my liking?"

"Yes sir," she said quietly. He stared at her.

"I suppose it's ok then," he said returning to his book. Her heart leapt.

"Thank you so much!" She grinned from ear to ear and started walking away.

"Don't wear yourself out, pet. I plan on visiting you in your chambers tonight until I am completely satisfied." Her heart sunk a little, but she dare not show it.

"Yes, sir."

She changed into a short blue dress her master had approved for her to wear. It had a lace tie around the middle, and she loved that she had room to move her legs around freely in it.

When she stepped out of the grand door, she immediately drew in that deep breath of fresh air. She smiled as she looked around. It wasn't so much the garden she loved as just plain being outside. She walked barefoot across the grass to the garden. The sun had already disappeared behind the trees, and the sky was progressively turning darker shades of blue. She never got to see the sun any more. Her duties took up most of her day and she only caught glimpses while walking by a window. But no matter, she was just happy to be out in the clean air.

She walked around and looked at all the flowers, smelling a few of them, watching beautiful blue and purple butterflies land to get a drink. The garden was surrounded by a low stone wall that she knew she was not allowed outside of or punishment would be severe. She looked longingly into the surrounding woods, wishing she could run...no...wishing she could fly. High above the trees and into the clouds towards the sun. She closed her eyes dreaming for a moment then opened them. There was a strange noise coming from the woods.

She walked closer to the wall and heard the movement again. It was closer and seemed quite loud. It sounded like footsteps! Her heart pounded rapidly. Perhaps it was just a deer...but no it couldn't be, a deer is not that loud!

She strained her eyes in the growing darkness. It appeared to be human but more...green. She waited until the person drew closer, and ducked behind the wall, only peeking up from above it.

It most definitely was a person! He was wearing mostly green, holding a long sword in his hand. She could see now that he had blonde hair, a little darker then her own, and dirt smudged all over his face and neck.

He seemed to notice her all of a sudden and she froze unable to think.

As their eyes met, there was some indescribable feeling in her gut she could not quite understand. He looked so new yet so...familiar. He stepped closer and she stood, backing up a few steps.

They stared at each other another minuet, the boy seemed to be taking all her details in, his eyes wide as if in recognition...but that was impossible! She had never seen this boy before. She only knows her master. The man who takes care of her and rescued her from the horror of the outside world.

He seemed to be able to move again and started running towards her, a worried look on his face. Zelda didn't know what to do. She was numb. Her feet didn't want to move.

Ghirahims demanding voice broke her out of her stupor.

"Zelda! Inside now, please!"

The boy froze in his tracks. She stared at him a second longer then turned and ran as fast as she could across the grass and back inside where she locked the door behind her.

Ghirahim came around the corner "Where were you, pet? I had begun to worry some animal had gotten you," he said. Although he didn't sound the least bit worried.

"I'm sorry...I just saw-" but she stopped. Something inside told her she should not tell him about the boy she saw.

"Saw what?" He said eyeing her suspiciously.

"I just saw...this flock of birds...they were really beautiful...and they flew all the way up into the clouds..." She said.

Ghirahim looked as though he tried to hold back a laugh, "Daydreaming again eh? You know you will never soar like those birds do, dear, don't you?"

She hung her head.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now upstairs. Wash up and I'll be in."

She did as she was told.

But even as he pushed her face into the pillows and thrusted hard into her, she could not stop thinking about that boy. She felt she had known him somehow...as impossible as it seemed...

"Ouch," she said quietly, when ghirahim grabbed her long hair and yanked her head back.

"That's right...you like the pain don't you little dove?" She already knew how to answer.

"Yes master...I want more," she said although wishing for the opposite.

"You shall get it," he pounded so hard and deeply into her that her body shook and the bed groaned.

She yelled out in discomfort, closing her eyes. She knew the more noise she made, the quicker this would be over with so she didn't hold back. When he finally became still, she silently thanked the gods. She was in no mood for her masters demanding attitude right now, although she dare not say anything to him. She simply waited until he cleaned up and walked out without another word.

Then she quickly cleaned and threw her thin black nightgown on. She pulled her hair back with a ribbon and walked silently over to the window. The moon was full and high, it was very late and she would regret staying up any later then she needed to. But she just had to glance out in the yard and surrounding woods one last time to see if he was still there.

No sign of him. She stared a few minuets at the sky, but decided to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"I found her!" Link rushed in breathlessly to Gaeporas office.

"What?" He turned and looked incredulously.

"I found Zelda! Today while I was deep in the woods!"

The large man stared with a look of utter shock on his face.

"Well where is she then!?"

Link knew this question would come.

"I couldn't take her home just yet. She's being held captive by Ghirahim, a self proclaimed demon lord." He said.

"I've heard you mention that name before...but you said he was dead-"

"I thought he was!" Link interrupted, "but I never saw his body actually die...I suppose he could have come back, probably not as strong..." He thought out loud.

"Well take all the time you need, son, just bring me my daughter back safely!" The large man said now in a much better mood.

"I will, I promise...I just have to sneak out when she's alone, grab her and go."

"I have faith in you, link," he smiled and patted the young man on the back.

The hero did not sleep well that night, he dreamed of the younger days with his friend. How they used to play and run, with no worries in the world...and when he woke up, he still couldn't get her face from his mind. But one thing had been bothering him that he hadn't mentioned. The fact that she looked right at him and ran the other direction. He attributed it to the fact that she was afraid of Ghirahim and if he saw her escaping. That thought eased his mind a little. After all...it had been nearly six months since she had been taken. Kidnapped just when everyone thought it was safe to begin building on the surface. A few people had remained down on the land, but the event scared most people back up to the safety of what they found familiar.

Link found comfort in both places but preferred his house he built on the surface the most. It was his very own that he had built with the help of his friends. And not only that but they had discovered these large hairy beasts that they were now calling 'horses', and link found a love for riding the creatures that was equaled only by riding his bird. He had tamed a large sorrel mare by himself in less then a month. He did it to aid in the search for zelda, these animals were much quicker then humans on foot.

Link decided to pack up some supplies on his horses back, and stay a few days in the woods to wait for Zelda. He would not return without her this time.

Deep in the Faron woods in uncharted territory, Ghirahim sat in his room with a smirk on his face. He could not believe what his life had become! He was a practically a king! After the fall of his master, he laid low trying to find a way to get revenge on that brat that had taken everything from him. And he had gotten his chance when he found a small village the people from the sky were building. He planned on a much worse fate for the little goddess, but he figured out the hard way, if you hit a human in the head a little too hard in just the right spot, they apparently lose all memory of their lives.

He was disappointed at first. But as Zelda began to come to and ask questions, he decided this could work in his favor. He made up some intricate story that he had found her unconscious in the woods and had been nursing her back to health. He said there was a war going on and that's why they stayed in this castle tucked away in the woods. She seemed very grateful for his help and as he slowly gained power over her, he realized he could make bend at his will. She seemed all to happy at first, to her, it was probably like returning the favor. But he slowly turned her into more of a servant then anything. And if she disobeyed him, then he simply threatened to send her out into the woods on her own to get ravaged by some wild beast or captured and killed in the 'war' that was going on. She seemed to stay in line better after a few threats. And as for that bratty sky child he despised? Well everytime he visited the little dove in her chambers, he thought of his face and what he would say if he could see his girlfriend now, and that was payback enough for now. He had taken something he loved and ruined it, an eye for an eye. He laughed to himself at the thought of the pathetic boy.

A few rooms away, Zelda paced the floor. Her curiosity was only growing about this boy she had seen. Yet she was afraid. What if he was an enemy coming to take her away as a hostage, or even kill her! She realized that she should probably stay away from him for her own safety.

But what if he returned? What if he was waiting for her next time she went outside? As confused as she was, she still couldn't find it in herself to tell her master about him. So she waited.

After a few days, thoughts of him slowly disappeared. She focused on her work, and keeping Ghirahim happy. But being inside all day was getting to her. She longed to feel the grass on her bare feet again. She finally broke down when she finished early one day, and was allowed outside.

She slowly opened the door and looked around. No sign of anything suspicious. She closed it behind her and walked quietly to the garden. She sat silently for a moment on the stone bench, and when she heard and saw nothing, she grew more comfortable. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, face towards the sky.

Her eyes snapped open at a strange noise. She looked around but saw nothing. Perhaps it was the wind. But she heard it again. She stood this time.

"Hello?" She whispered quietly.

"Down here," in just the smallest whisper. Her heart pounded, she already knew who it was before she peeked over the low wall. The blonde boy was crouched behind the stone hidden from view of any windows I'm the house.

"Thank god, Zelda, you were so quiet I couldn't tell who was out here." He sat up slightly, keeping an eye on the big house behind Zelda.

"We have to go, do you think he is watching you?" He said trying to spot any human like shape in a window.

"I-I'm not going anywhere with you!" She said incredulously.

The boy stared at her a second.

"Very funny...now come on," he quickly stood and grabbed her arm, trying to pull her over the stone wall into the woods.

"No!" She tugged her arm back. The boy looked completely stunned. He stood frozen in place.

"Zelda...everyone's waiting for you...I know your afraid but I won't let him get you again..."

This boy seemed determined to take her from her home. None of what he said made any sense to her. But he was right about one thing, she was very scared right now.

"I don't know what you mean, and I'm sorry, but i have to stay here and take care of my master." She tried to be polite.

"After he tried to capture you and bring back the demon king with your soul? After he kidnapped you and has kept you in hiding for six months your choosing him over your family!?"

Something stirred in Zelda. Something that told her he wasn't lying. Yet...she had been told none of this by her master and surely he would not have lied to her about it...

Would he?

"I...my master says there is a war going on and people are killing each other out there! That's why he keeps me safe in here! I don't know who you are, but you don't need to worry about me. I'm well protected and don't need you to save me. Besides, for all I know you could take me away and kill me!" She turned and ran, the boy seemed stuck to that spot in the ground, his mouth open, as though nothing in the world made sense right now. She couldn't worry about him. She had to please her master not some young boy who claimed he knew her...

She went to bed early that night, but didn't find much relief in sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Link could not understand. Why on earth was she acting like this! Running from her best friend back into Ghirahims evil clutches! It made no sense! He walked back to his camp he had set up. He gasped out loud to himself when realization came over him. Her memory has been tampered with! He's brainwashed her or something in order to keep her there! It suddenly all made perfect sense!

But there was still the issue of getting her home. She obviously didn't remember anything before she was captured so he had to make her trust him enough to leave with him. It could take some time...but he had to do it for her own good.

Zelda didn't ask to go outside for going on three days. Ghirahim didn't seem to notice either way, and she couldn't risk being stolen, or worse, caught talking to a stranger by her master. Oh he would not be pleased.

She cleaned up after their evening tea and started her last few chores.

"Oh little dove!" She heard her pet name called from towards the front of the house. She put her cleaning rag away and walked towards the voice of her master.

"Yes, sir," she said turning the corner to see the front door cracked open, she quickly glanced out of the crack to see dusk rapidly approaching.

"Did you sneak outside without my permission?" He said standing by the door.

Zelda looked at him in shock.

"No, sir! I wouldn't dare!" She said truthfully.

"Then why is this door open? I didn't open it!" She knew she was going to get the punishment for this no matter what had happened. But she also knew there was only one other person besides the two of them that could have opened it.

"Oh! Sir, I forgot! I was sweeping the steps and I must not have closed it all the way! I beg your forgiveness master," she said very convincingly.

"Sweeping huh?" He questioned.

She nodded, keeping her eyes down cast.

"Well you did a horrible job. And for forgetting you will get five lashes. Am I clear?"

She nodded again, a bit more solemnly.

"Up to your room, now."

She hung her head and slowly walked up there. She undressed instinctively and sat patiently on her bed. Ghirahim joined her a minuet later closing the door behind him.

He sat on the bed beside her and she draped her small body over his knees.

"Good girl," he said reaching in her bedside table for a thin sturdy stick he used for whipping.

He brought it down hard across her bare bottem, she let out a little yelp and her body instinctively jumped a little. He did this four more times, taking in her yelps of pain and enjoying them. He grinned when he saw the little red welts appearing on her baby soft skin.

"You may get up and get dressed," he said.

She quickly did as she was told before he changed his mind. She slipped her black nightgown on, but as he walked towards the door...she felt like she had to say something about what that boy had said. But she wanted to do it without giving him away.

"Master?"

He glanced at her to show he had heard.

"Are you...positive the war is still going on? I mean it's been a few months-"

Smack!

"Don't ever question my knowledge again!" He said angrily. She rubbed her stinging cheek.

"What would make you ask such a question?" He demanded angrily.

"I just...want to see more of the world...that's all..." She didn't dare look him in the eye.

"There's nothing more to see. All you need to know are these walls, and the surrounding yard. That is all that matters!" He said and angrily slammed and locked the door behind him. She sat on her bed holding her sore cheek. Why had he gotten so angry? It was just a question...

Link held onto some vines he had discovered climbing near Zelda's bedroom window. He had heard part of what happened, and although he was so angry he wanted to kill Ghirahim then and there, this was not a test of strength, it was a test of wits. He needed to outsmart him so he could make sure zelda was safe and not used as leverage when they fought. So he had restrained himself. He didn't have his sword on him anyway, he left it at his campsite so Zelda wouldn't feel threatened by him.

He carefully climbed the remaining vines to her window sill.

A noise outside the window caught Zelda's attention. She walked over and looked out into the night. A face suddenly popped up blocking her view of the sky and she gasped, leaping backwards. She sighed when she realized it was only that same annoying boy. She opened the window only a few inches.

"What do you want?" She whispered.

"I just had to see you again," he whispered back, trying to look convincing.

"Well thank you, I'm flattered, but go home." She began to close the window.

"I heard him hit you," she heard. She stopped closing the window and looked at the floor.

"No man should hit a woman. It's wrong." He said.

"I deserved it. I was being nosey-"

"No you were being curious. Which is perfectly ok."

She felt a small rush of comfort at his words. This boy was so nice...

"Please let me come in for a minuet," he said. Now that she looked at him, she could tell he was struggling to hold the vines. But she was still very hesitant...

"I have no weapons on me, and I swear I only want to talk," she looked in his deep blue eyes and stared for a long moment. Finally sighing and opening the window up all the way.

He climbed in quietly and brushed his clothes off.

She stepped back, unsure of what to say or do.

Link could have hugged her in his excitement to see her, but knew it would only freak her out more.

"Thanks, my hands were getting tired," he said flexing his fingers.

"Why are you here?" She began.

He looked around the big room.

"Well...I think your interesting." Was all he came out with.

"Interesting? There's nothing special about me..." She said looking down again.

"That's what he wants you to think," He said lowly.

"No...that...he saved me! He takes care of me!" She said, trying to defend her master.

"Then why did he hit you?" He looked at her. His fierce glare made her feel almost ashamed, though for what she did not know.

"I...he just..." But she didn't know how to finish. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. To fight them off she decided to ask, "did you open the door?" He shamefully grinned.

"Yeah...I was trying to find a way in but Ghirahim was too close, I freaked and ran. Is that why he hit you?"

"Yes," she replied simply.

The boy walked up to her and she took a step back.

"It's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you. Let me see your face," he said stepping up to her again. He brought a hand up and touched the redness that had appeared on her cheek.

"Why do you tolerate him? He's using you. I've been to the world outside of these woods and there is no war. In fact it's the opposite! People are very peaceful!" He said happily.

She stared in his eyes, looking for any sign he wasn't telling the truth. But his eyes were honest and kind. Something in them made her want to trust him.

She paused for a moment, but couldn't hold in the burning question that was eating away at her. The reason she didn't push him away.

"What's beyond these woods?" She said shyly.

Link smiled. This was a good start. They could maybe have a normal conversation.

"Well, there's a massive lake with a giant waterfall not far from here. And a giant tree, the biggest you've ever seen in your life! And beyond that-"

He talked and described the surface, trying not to leave anything out and get her excited about it.

She stared at him in awe, soaking in every word, hoping more then anything he was telling the truth.

"And near the temple and the statue of the goddess, the people of skyloft are building a town on the surface! They are thinking of naming it Hyrule, but don't ask me how they got that name-"

"Where is skyloft?" She said curiously.

"Well...I saved the best for last. Way up above the clouds, far beyond what the human eye can see, there is a giant chunk of floating rock. The people of skyloft live there." He hesitated a moment, "your father lives there..."

She seemed suprised but didn't jump down his throat like last time.

"What makes you think I have any family?" She asked instead.

"Because I know him personally. He's got a big heart. A heart almost as big as yours. And he cares about you more then anyone in the world. He wants me to make sure your safe. That's why I'm here." He decided that was enough info on her forgotten life for now. He didn't want to push her or freak her out.

"It's...a nice thought that I have a dad out there somewhere..." She grinned to herself and looked at the floor, trying to picture what her dad would look like.

"Well...I should go. Can I come back and talk to you tomorrow night?" He said stepping towards the window.

She felt a twinge of disappointment. She very much liked talking to this interesting boy. She liked his stories.

"Yes. Come a little later then this though. I don't want you to get caught. Master would have both of our heads on a platter if he found out..." She said almost in a scared voice.

"Don't worry, we won't get caught," he grinned and stepped out of the window, hanging onto the vines.

"But don't tell him about me. We don't exactly have a good history," he said honestly. She nodded. He flashed her a grin and climbed down out of her view. Zelda watched him run into the woods and grinned, closing her window and jumping flat on her back on her bed. She stared at the ceiling, unable to find any rest, only excitement. She thought about all the places he had said and longed to go to them. Maybe one day...


	5. Chapter 5

The next day couldn't go by fast enough. Zelda sped through her chores, working happily and doing everything her master said perfectly.

"What's got you in such a good mood today?" Ghirahim said not even looking at her.

"Oh, I just slept really good last night. Nothing in particular." She said calmly, wishing she could tell him why she actually was happy.

"Well knock it off it's making me sick," he said. She grinned to herself and carried on working. She even did extra. She felt as though she couldn't stay still and when she did, her thoughts wandered to the boy and his stories. So she kept busy instead.

It was well after dark by the time Ghirahim stopped her working and sent her to bed. Thankfully he didn't follow her and demand her body. He was happy just to have her working so hard.

Zelda changed and sat on her bed. As she sat and waited patiently with the window open, her body finally felt all the work she had done today. Her eyes grew heavy. She layed on the bed thinking she would hear the boy if he came in the window. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Link climbed up to her window and peeked inside. He saw Zelda laying on the bed, but no sign of anyone else. He climbed in quietly.

"Zelda?" He whispered, touching her arm. Her eyes sleepily opened.

"Hi, link..." She said in a groggy voice and her eyes closed again.

Links heart leapt up in his chest. She remembered his name! He hadn't said it to her, he was sure of it! Maybe her memory would come back after all!

"Zelda!" He whispered louder shaking her.

She jumped into a sitting position instantly.

"What's wrong!" She said trying to make sense of the situation.

"Oh haha it's you," she said laughing and holding her chest as though scared to death.

"I must have fallen asleep waiting for you, sorry!" She said.

"It's no problem..." He said realizing she didn't remember what she had said.

"Here. Sit down." She patted the bed beside her then turned and sat cross legged to face him when he sat down.

Link found he was unable to think of anything to talk about. He was disappointed to say the least.

"So why don't you and my master get along?" She said ready for another long talk.

Link began to explain their bloody history together. He mentioned protecting the goddess, but left out the part that it was her. He was soon back in his good mood before he knew it.

"Wow!" She said after he explained everything, "you're really brave! No way I could have gone through that!"

Link grinned to try and keep her spirits up. She had gone through some of that. She didn't realize how strong of a person she was anymore. Ghirahim had taken all of her esteem away. It made him extremely angry.

"Are you ok?" She must have noticed his change in expression.

"Yeah..." He said slowly. But he shook his head, "No, I'm not. He's not your master! He kidnapped you and you are a prisoner here! Zelda if you would only trust me enough to let me show you!" He said frustrated.

"...you know I can't...he would be so angry if he found me gone..." She said looking down.

"Don't you realize I would protect you!? You really think I would let him kidnap you again!? I would have someone guarding you at all times! There's no way he's going to get you because you won't be alone this time!"

She seemed at a loss of words and simply stared a moment.

"Why would you do all that just for me?" She said quietly.

"Because..." Oh just come out with it, if she doesn't believe you then so be it, "because we were best friends! I had a crush on you for years and I know you liked me too! The goddess in the story was you, Zelda! You don't even have any faith left in yourself! He's taken everything away from you and everything away from me!" He said fiercely.

"Keep your voice down!" She whispered.

"I'm not afraid of him and you shouldn't be either! I've defeated him numerous times before and I'll do it again to get you back home!"

"Shhh please he will hear us!"

Link took a deep breath trying to calm himself.

"Let me show you. Please. Just for an hour or so and if you want, I'll bring you right back here. I promise." He said more quietly this time. She was hesitating. He grabbed her hands and held onto them tightly.

"You have to believe me. We were best friends, Zelda. How else would I know your name? You never told me what it was!" He had to convince her.

"Oh! And look at your hand!" She lifted it up to see the triangle shape that was vaguely showing.

"Look at this!" Link said and pulled his glove off to reveal his own triangle on his hand.

"We were both chosen by the goddess for a great destiny. You have the triforce of wisdom. I have the triforce of courage. And someone out there has the triforce of power. We are connected." He finished and pulled his glove back on.

"...were we really best friends?" She asked.

"Yes. I am not making any of this up. It's Ghirahim that's been lying to you this whole time Zelda. You've lost your memory and now you only know what he has taught you."

"But he said he was protecting me..." She said trying to make sense of all this.

"Let me ask you one question then. Do you have a single memory of yourself when you were a kid?"

She stared down.

"No...actually yes. But only one. But I think it's more of a dream..."

Link was actually suprised.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well...I know this is going to sound made up but it's just what I see ok?" She glanced at him and he nodded.

"I see myself running to the edge of this island. But it's not a normal island, this one is up in the clouds."

"Skyloft," link said matter of factly.

"I don't know the name I just remember running really fast, as fast as I can towards the edge of a cliff and jumping off. Then I'm free falling and it's the most miraculous thing...this giant bird swoops under me and catches me mid fall and I fly away on it." She shook her head. "I know it sounds silly...but that's all I remember." She seemed a little embarrassed at her story. Like she didn't believe it herself.

"Zelda that's not a dream. That's a memory. You have a bird, a great purple one who loves to fly as much as you do..." Link finally felt as though he was getting somewhere.

"That's what color the bird that I remember is," she said tears welling up in her crystal blue eyes now. Link continued to hold her hands.

"You are telling the truth, aren't you?" She began to let tears spill down her cheeks.

"Yes that's what I've been trying to tell you," Link said quietly.

Suddenly there were footsteps in the hallway. Zelda's head jerked up towards the door.

"You have to go! Quickly!" She stood and pulled him towards the window.

"But we have to leave! I have to save you!" Link whispered desperately back at her.

"Tomorrow night! Come at the same time and we will go then!" She quietly said back.

"Ok...will you be ok for one more day?" He asked with a concerned look.

The lock on the door clicked.

"Yes, I'll be fine, go!" He grinned at her and jumped onto the vines, quickly climbing his way down.

The door opened and ghirahim strode in.

"What's going on up here?" He demanded.

"I'm sorry...master. I couldn't sleep..." She said facing him and staring at the ground.

"Why are you crying?" He said. She quickly wiped the moisture from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, sir. I was just thinking of..." But she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Who was up here?" Ghirahim said angrily walking up to her.

"Nobody, sir."

"Why is your window open?" He stared down at her. She found herself unable to look at him and swallowed hard.

"I just enjoy the fresh air-"

He smacked her across the face making her stumble and nearly fall over.

"I want the truth! I know somebody was up here! Now tell me who!" He demanded angrily.

She choked back tears and held her hand to her cheek. He pushed her aside and looked out of the open window. When he caught a glimpse of that green clad sky brat running into the woods,he thought he may explode with anger. But he had a better idea then going after him. He grinned evily at himself.

"Undress, now." He said angrily. He knew that child would not have gone far. And he would be able to hear very well, Zelda's screams of pain through the open window. This was the best sort of revenge he could think of. He turned to see Zelda standing timidly with her gown still on.

"Are you deaf? Take off your gown!" He said loudly. She stepped back and sniffled. Ghirahim reached out and pulled the little brat to him, she immediately began to struggle and wriggle out of his clutches. He ripped her gown down the front and she began to cry loudly. He ripped the rest of it off so she was only in her panties and he turned and pushed her foward facing against the wall next to the window.

"I expect you to do something when i say to do it!" He gritted his teeth and ripped her panties down.

"We're going to pierce the night with the sound of your screams, pet," he whispered in her ear. Then he flipped her over so she was facing him and lifted her off the ground so her legs were on either side of him.

"No, please, I don't want to!" She cried quietly.

He ignored her and adjusted himself. She felt him at her entrance and struggled more then ever to get free. Ghirahim grabbed her hips to hold them still and thrusted so quickly up into her she screamed out in pain.

"It's ok, dove! It's just a little revenge fuck!" He said and began to pound into her so hard, she banged into the wall loudly over and over.

"Go away!" She yelled at him, crying very hard now, "you lied to me! Everything you've said has been a lie!" She cried out.

"Did your little boyfriend tell you that?" He stopped thrusting for a minuet. He grabbed her around the throat and held tightly so she couldn't breath.

"Did he promise you he would take you away and never let me get to you again? Oh dove, does he have you fooled. You can never get away from me! And all men are the same dear! He will use you just like I'm doing!" He released her neck where she coughed and gasped for air.

"He would never do that because he's not a monster like you!" She said angrily. He leaned down and bit onto her neck, making her yell again. His sharp teeth pierced her soft skin, making blood drip down into his mouth where he deliciously licked it.

"Stop struggling!" He said when she had started again.

"No, get away!" She yelled. Ghirahim grabbed her chin and slammed her head against the wall. She instantly felt dizzy and saw stars. Her body went slightly limp and Ghirahim struggled to hold onto her, so he decided to take advantage of her limp state and threw her on the ground. He tore his yellow sash off from around his waist and tied her wrists to the leg post of the bed. Then he lifted her hips up off the floor and pushed back into her. Oh the thought of link just being here and seeing his girl for the first time in months, then Ghirahim taking what he wanted from her made him simply relish the feeling of being inside her. He knew she wanted so badly to be with him now that this was the best sex he had had with her so far. She was tight from lack of interest, so tight he knew he wouldn't last much longer so he knew he was going to enjoy these last few minuets. She came to rather quickly and pulled against the fabric binding her wrists to the bed post. But ghirahim grabbed a chunk of her hair and yanked her head back. She gave out a groan of pain.

"That's not loud enough!" He said in her ear. He then pulled back even harder making her give a good long yell like he wanted.

"Good girl. You do what your master says don't you?"

"Your not my master! You kidnapped me! Your pure evil!" She said with a little less fight left in her.

Ghirahim laughed, "well I am flattered, pet! Pure evil huh?"

"Yes and disgusting!" She said. He smacked her hard on the ass.

"You know that's true, dear," he grinned, continuing to force himself into her tightness.

"Oh if that boy knew what he was missing. So young and willing!" He said rather loudly. Zelda realized what he was doing. He wanted that boy to hear them! This wasn't punishment for her, it was punishment for him!

"Run! Run and don't listen! I'm fine! I've been through worse with this creep! Run, Link!"

She had no idea where the name had come from. Something in her mind just told her that was right.

"Yes run, link! Leave your girl here with me! She's no good to you now anyway! She nothing but a used up whore!" Ghirahim laughed crazily.

He felt his pleasure building inside and knew he would finish soon.

"Nobody will ever want you again. You will stay here and be my servant." He growled in her ear.

"No!" She panicked, "get away! Please no!" She was desperate.

"Oh it's too late for begging. This time you really screwed yourself over!" He said and not a few seconds later, he trusted as deep as he could into the girls body and came hard. He let himself be loud when he came, hoping link would hear it.

He stayed inside of her a moment, "now you will be worthless to him. And even if he still wants to 'save' you, he will realize your used up and you will come crawling back to me on hands and knees. Kind of like you are now!" He laughed and slowly pulled out of her. She could do nothing but cry. She had never felt more sick in her life. All of the times they had had sex, he had never been so rough and heartless. She felt used and dirty and couldn't even think about links face right now. Ghirahim walked out, leaving her tied to the bed. She sat there naked and cried with her face in her arms.

"I'm sorry, Link! I'm sorry!" She bawled out into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Link paced back and forth at his campsite. He knew he had been seen and she was being punished...her screams of pain were enough to drive him crazy. He held his hands over his ears but nothing could get the yells from his mind. He knew he had to be smart about this. He had to have a plan. Going inside that mans house with him knowing could be suicide. So instead he would try to attack when the demon lord would least expect him. Early in the morning. His horse watched him nervously. These animals were still fairly new to the skyloftians, but Link noticed that when he felt a strong emotion, it seemed to radiate through to the animal when he was close. He tried to calm his nerves and lay down on his blanket behind a large tree. He didn't sleep at all.

Zelda layed there, the first few hours she wished she was dead. She didn't try to get out of the binds around her wrists and she layed there with the cold night air pressing heavily on her naked body. But after wallowing in her own pity for awhile, she decided she had to get up and get out. Everything she remembered had been a lie. Ghirahim really was an evil heartless demon and Link...Link truly cared about her. She had to get out. She pushed herself up off the ground and bit at the sash. It was tied rather tightly and it took a good ten minuets to get it loose enough to get her hands free.

The first thing she did was get dressed, she threw a simple white sleeveless gown on and ran to the door. Of course ghirahim had locked it. She knew she had to be quiet so instead of banging on the door to get out, she decided to go out the way Link always came in. She looked down and realized what a long climb three stories was. She took a deep breath in and out slowly. She had to do this. There's no other way. She carefully lowered herself out of the window, holding tightly to the window sill and slipping her bare feet into the tangles of vines. How on earth had Link made this look so easy?

She slowly began her descent, trying desperately not to look down. She made it to the second story before she knew it and smiled at herself. She could do this! She carefully kept moving, but froze when the window directly to her left opened. She clung to the wall for dear life, praying he wouldn't look outside. She peeked over at the window, almost afraid of what she would see. He could reach out and grab her right here if he wanted to. She waited a full minuet but there was no sign of him, only silence. So she slowly began her climbing again. She was halfway to the first floor windows when a shout above her head startled her so badly, she panicked and lost her grip, falling to the ground in a painful heap. She sat up, trying to catch her breath that had been knocked out of her, and looked up. There was Ghirahim's angry face looking down at her from the second story, yelling for her to get back inside. But she had made it too far. There was no going back. She pushed herself up to her feet and took a step, but pain shot up from her ankle. She began to feel panic and as much as it hurt, she pushed herself to hobble further towards the woods.

"Link!" She yelled as she made her way closer, hoping he would hear her.

"Link, please help!" She said. She made her way to the edge of the woods and glanced back. Ghirahim was no longer in the window, and that sent a shiver of fear down her spine. She wasted no time limping into the woods, looking around rapidly for any sign of the boy. She turned just in time to see Ghirahim running quickly towards her, long black rapier at the ready. She screamed and threw herself behind the first tree she came to, hiding her face, but felt a strong rush of air go past her and heard what sounded like thunder from the ground. She looked behind the tree and saw the green clothed boy mounted on top of a huge brown beast, galloping faster then she had seen any creature run. His sword was drawn and pointed at the demon, and as link drew closer, Zelda saw a glimmer of fear in Ghirahim's eyes as he looked upon the great animal. Link pulled the reins sharply and the creature stopped inches away from the demon lord, and brought its front legs up into the air, making such a powerful noise from its throat, zelda felt it in her very core. Ghirahim must have too because he stepped back. Link jumped off of the animal and immediately began to try to stab the demon lord. They were soon caught in an intense duel and Zelda watched as Link fought with the strength and courage of a man twice his size. Every move Ghirahim made, link countered it perfectly. The clash of metal echoed through the trees and into the surrounding hills. The animal didn't seem to like the noise and trotted its way back into the woods.

"Grab her!" Link yelled back at zelda.

Zelda slowly stepped foward in front of the creature. It stopped and looked down at her. Never had she felt so small. She shakily reached out and grabbed the reins. But the creature stayed calm, instead flicking it's ears back to hear the sound of the clanging swords, but keeping its big, soulful eyes on zelda.

It lowered its massive head and she grinned. This wast so bad after all. She reached up to touch it's nose when a yell of pain from one of the men re caught her attention. She looked around the animal to see link on the ground clutching his arm, his sword a few feet away from him. Ghirahim loomed over him like a bird of prey, laughing. Zelda knew this was the moment she could make herself useful. Ghirahims back was to her, and he seemed to not want to make Link's death quick. She quickly spun around to look at the horse. It had an empty sword sheath. Damnit. But what was that brown thing on the other side? She quickly reached for it, and realization took over.

She grabbed an arrow that was near the weapon and readied it.

"Goddess help me save this boy."

"We always knew it would end up like this sky-child. You have fought like the hero they say you are...but no more. Do you have any last words?" Link panted, his face sweaty, and looked up to see zelda, a hundred feet away in the woods, aiming his bow and arrow, which had an odd yellow glow around them, directly at the demons back.

"Duck," Link said.

"What?" Ghirahim started but before he had time to think about what Link said, the arrow struck his back and pierced through his tough exterior, finally stopping when the metal head was sticking through the diamond in the middle of his chest. He seemed shocked for a moment. Unsure of what just happened. But the golden light that radiated through the arrow now seemed to be spreading all over Ghirahim's body. He dropped to his knees and his sword fell from his hand. He looked behind him and saw zelda standing there defiantly, bow in hand, horse standing proudly behind her. He looked back at link, who had gotten back up to his feet and held his sword.

"Any last words?" The young boy said.

Ghirahim felt his body beginning to die, over taken by the goodness of the light arrow. He stared at the sky child and reached out for him one last time, but fell foward, dead before his head hit the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Link almost couldn't believe that he was finally dead. He stood there panting a moment, and looked up at zelda. For that minuet this happened, he saw that old spark that Zelda had before this ordeal. The Zelda that was strong, independent, and so alive. But he knew he had to keep in mind she was not herself yet.

He walked up to her and she limped up to meet him.

"What happened to your leg?" He said noticing her limp.

"Forget my leg, let me see your arm!" She said, her eyes wide in worry.

He held it out, his upper arm had been cut deep, blood dripped freely down his elbow.

"Oh goddess, Link! Hang on," she ripped a piece of her gown off the bottem, then tied it around the gash to help stop the blood from flowing.

"We have to get you somewhere with some medicine. Ghirahim doesn't have any potions that I've ever seen in the house...do you know anywhere?"

"Yeah, come on," link hopped up onto the creature like it was easy and held out his good arm to help her. Zelda hesitated.

"It's ok, it's called a horse. I trained her myself. She won't hurt you."

Zelda slowly reached her arm out and with links help, she was soon sitting behind him on the back of the horse.

"Hold onto me," he said. She felt uncomfortable putting her arms around his middle, but once Link kicked the horse into a run, she was clinging onto him for dear life.

"Relax your legs. Move with the horse. Your going to fall off if you tense up," he said steering the horse through the trees. She did as she was told and realized it was much more comfortable.

They quickly made their way past trees, and finally into a clearing where Link slowed them down and they trotted the path that was marked.

"Over there is the tree I was telling you about," link said pointing into the distance where a tree larger then anything Zelda had seen in her life was reaching towards the sky.

Her mouth dropped open.

"It's beautiful!" She managed out.

"Yeah it is, and beyond that, there's the massive waterfall I told you about. I'll take you there sometime!" He said happily. Zelda grinned.

"I'd like that..." She said quietly.

They finally stopped behind a giant stone building, and link jumped off the horse, helping zelda down too.

He paused before he opened the wide door.

"Zelda...these people...they don't know you've lost your memory. All of them know and love you and I swear noone will hurt you. I'll try to get you out of sight as soon as possible, but just bear with me ok?"

Zelda swallowed hard and nodded, feeling sick to her stomach all of a sudden. All of these people knew her? And they all liked her? They walked through the door, horse following them, and into an enormous temple that zelda somehow felt she had been in before. Then they walked through another set of great doors and out back into the rays of the early morning sun.

There was a huge statue of what zelda guessed was a goddess, and beautiful old stones and plants were scattered perfectly around the stone woman. They walked past her and into a big clearing into the woods close by.

"It's still a work in progress, but here is the future Hyrule," link said stopping them so Zelda could look around.

"Wow..." She said as she looked at all of the buildings, some still in the process of being built. There were very few people up and moving, but leave it to fate for Groose to be one of them.

He yelled in delight and began to jog up to where the two were standing. Link spotted him coming their way and stepped in front of Zelda so he couldn't attack her with hugs.

Groose stopped in front of him.

"I know you missed her groose, but give her some space, she's been through alot," link warned. Groose looked as though he may cry looking at Zelda, and Link wasn't even sure if he had heard a word he said. He pushed the smaller boy out of the way and ran up to Zelda, grabbing her in a tight embrace, saying how much he had missed her and was so glad she was back. Zelda took it very well and looked over Groose's arm at link who rolled his eyes and smiled at the big redhead. There was no controlling him. Zelda laughed as the big guy spun her around and put her back on her feet.

"It's nice to see you too," she said giggling as he put her down.

"Ok Groose you can catch up later, let her rest, neither of us has slept," Link said pulling Zelda's arm with his good arm. She limped away, waving at Groose who waved excitedly back. She liked that groose guy, he seemed fun. The horse followed them back to a small house that was towards the edge of the clearing.

"Is this one yours?" Zelda said as they approached it.

"Yeah," link rubbed his neck, "it's not much, but I built it myself and it's cozy enough..." He grinned. Zelda grinned back at him and he blushed.

He put the horse in a tall fence he had built nearby, and after all the tack was removed and there was water in her trough, he led zelda to the front door. He unlocked the door and when they stepped inside, Zelda noticed the excellent craftsmanship on everything around them.

"Wow...you did all this yourself!?" She said.

"Well...Groose and Pipit helped me get the walls up...but I did most of the carving and architecture..." He seemed embarrassed.

"It's beautiful!" She said looking around.

It was small but roomy enough for the two of them. She did indeed find it cozy.

"This is the living room. I built the chairs and things in here."

She looked around to see a big custom made couch, chairs, and small table.

"Wow!" She gasped. He laughed nervously.

"And here is the kitchen,"

A big cauldron over an empty fireplace, wooden counters and cabinets and a large rug.

Then there was the bathroom, nothing too special. Then links bedroom with his hand carved very large bed. Complete with a matching dresser and nightstand with flameless candles adorning the walls and a lantern on the night side table.

"It's all beautiful link but I can't help but notice...it doesn't look very...lived in," she looked around noticing the sheets on the bed weren't even messed up.

"Well...I haven't had much time to be here I've been really busy..." He looked down.

"In fact I'm not quite done with the house itself. That wall over there I'd like to make another bedroom off of one day," he said. But his face turned a light shade of red once again.

"It's perfect, link, stop worrying. I love it..." He grinned up at her and they stared at each other for a moment.

"Well," he cleared his throat, "you go sit on the couch and prop that leg up, I'm going to find mrs. Luv and have her take a look at our injuries."

She nodded and layed on the couch, propping her legs up.

Link grabbed a pillow off the nearby chair and she lifted up so he could place it behind her head.

He left and no sooner had he closed the door behind him, when Zelda began to nod off. She had never been this comfortable to sleep during the day. The sun was starting to come up a bit higher, and dull yellow light flooded through the curtains, hitting the walls, giving them an etherial glow. She smiled and closed her eyes, allowing her exhaustion to take over her body.

She woke with a start when the door opened nearby, but she heard the voice of Link talking and calmed down.

"Zelda!" A large, strict looking woman called out to her when she saw her.

"So good to see you back safe!" She grinned.

"Hello," zelda said in a friendly tone.

"So what have you done dear? What's wrong with your leg?" She walked right over to her and immediately began looking her over.

"It's my ankle," Zelda said quickly before the woman gropped around any higher up her leg.

"Ahh yes I see now. It's rather swollen and bruised. Did you fall from a bit of a hieght?" The older woman looked up at the blonde.

"Yes. Wow how did you know?" She said suprised.

"I can tell from the angle you landed on it. Here take a dose of this every hour all day today and it will be fine by tomorrow. There's no break, just a bad sprain." She handed her a red bottle of liquid and zelda thanked her. "And here link one for you, just a few sips and yours should heal right up within the next hour or two."

Link paid the woman and she left.

"Well that was simple enough," Link said and came to sit in a chair.

They both quietly drank from the bottles. The liquid was sweet and not bad tasting.

"Well. We should get some rest, we had a long night," Link said breaking the silence.

"I'll sleep out here and you can have my room-"

"No, I'm fine here. You go sleep in your bed," she said.

"But...I don't want to wake you when I get up..." He said guiltily.

"It's fine...I'm a heavy sleeper," she grinned.

"Well...at least let me get you a more comfortable blanket and pillow." And with that he took off to fetch her a few things.

"If you want to wash off, I have fresh water in the bathroom. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. And come get me if you need anything at all ok?" He looked concerned at her.

"I'll be fine, Link. Go rest." She grinned.

They slept the day away, only waking up to take sips of the red potion. Her ankle felt ten times better by noon, and by evening, she was wide awake and ready to go, her ankle hardly even swelled anymore. She laid there a minuet but decided she better begin to earn her keep. She folded her blanket and pillow and put them away in a closet, then found the cleaning supplies and began to sweep. She swept every room except Link's bedroom because she didn't want to wake him. She beat the rugs outside to get rid of dirt and saw dust that had fallen on them. A few people waved hello to her and she joyfully waved back and continued working. She washed dishes, she washed windows, she scrubbed counter tops, and she picked up cloths and garbage laying around the house. But she was done in no time. She felt like it wouldn't be good enough and decided to cook link a big meal for when he woke up. She cut up a fresh pumpkin from his garden, along with a few other vegetables and added seasonings and water. This was one soup her old 'master' had never cared for, but she had a feeling Link would love it.

She happily worked, humming and stirring. She was simply happy that she had a place to stay with a bunch of people who really did all seem to care about her. She looked out of the window and watched some children playing in the sand. They were peaceful and had not a care in the world. She couldn't believe she had thought there had been a war this whole time.

"It smells amazing in here."

Zelda jumped and spun around to see Link with his messy hair and sleepy look on his face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said gently.

"It's ok," she laughed, "umm...I'm making soup! Want to taste?" She said and grabbed the ladle from the giant pot over the fire.

Link grinned and stepped up. She brought the ladle to his lips where he tasted a few drops of the hot soup.

"Oh wow, that's amazing!" He said wiping his face.

"I have some bread rising too, give me an hour and we will have a real meal," she grinned. She had never had someone tell her that her cooking was amazing...Ghirahim simply gave a nod if it was to his liking. She had to force his face from her mind. He was evil. He lied to her for months just to keep her captive. Forget about him. Your here to please Link now. He saved you and gave you a place to stay.

"Take all the time you need," he grinned.

She loved this boys grin...he was very handsome now that she really gave herself a chance to look at him. He had a small curved nose, big honest eyes, a perfectly shaped face...

"You ok?"

She blinked a few times realizing she was staring at him.

"Oh...yeah...sorry just got lost in thought." She blushed and turned back to stir the soup.


End file.
